prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
01/02 The Jenna Thing
The Jenna Thing was de tweede aflevering van Pretty Little Liars en werd in de Verenigde Staten uitgezonden op 15 juni 2010. Van seizoen 1 was het de tweede aflevering. De aflevering duurt 42 minuten en is in Nederland ook te zien via Netflix Nederland. In deze aflevering komen we meer te weten over een mogelijk motief voor de moord op Alison DiLaurentis . Het belangrijkste uit deze aflevering is de flashback naar de nacht van 'The Jenna Thing': door een ongeluk met een stinkbom heeft Alison Jenna Marshall verblindt met alle gevolgen van dien. Tot Aria's ergernis moet haar vader al weer overwerken en ze vertrouwt dit niet. Tegelijkertijd worstelt ze met de gevoelens voor Ezra. Emily wordt steeds closer met Maya en de twee meisjes slapen nu zelfs samen, omdat Pam dit heeft aangeboden aan Maya - haar huis is een soort gedenkplaats voor Alison. Hanna blijft geconfronteerd - en zelfs gevolgd - worden door Darren Wilden, de politieagent van Rosewood. Ze probeert Sean te verleiden maar hij wil niet. Spencer gaat uiteten met haar vader, haar zus en toekomstige schoonbroer. Ze worstelt met de aantrekkingskracht - die overigens wederzijds is - tussen haar en Wren, de verloofde van haar zus. Ook in deze afleveringen zijn er weer de berichten van "A", die het leven van de meiden niet echt makkelijker maken... Overzicht thumb|leftDe Liars zitten in een restaurant (Apple Rose Grille), waar zij de nieuwe berichten die ze ontvangen hebben van "A" bespreken. Ook hebben ze het over de verdwijning van Alison . Ze discussiëren ook over hun angst dat thumb"The Jenna Thing" uit zal komen, maar Spencer gelooft dat niemand de waarheid weet over hun zorgvuldig bewaarde geheim. Hanna doet wat drinken uit haar heupfles in haar drankje, tot de anderen hun afkeuring. Spencer vertelt dat Alison haar vertrouwelijk had vertelt dat ze met iemand aan het daten was in de zomer dat ze verdween, een oudere jongen die een vriendin had. Alison heeft haar echter nooit vertelt wie het was. Op dat moment krimpen de meiden ineen als ze een tikkend geluid horen: ze weten dat Jenna Marshall het restaurant binnenkomt met haar blindenstok. Ze staan heel stil op en vertrekken. thumb|leftDe volgende morgen staan Ashley en Hanna zich in de keuken klaar te maken voor hun dag, als plotseling detective Darren Wilden op het nieuws verschijnt. Hij vertelt dat het lichaam van Alison is gevonden. Ashley schakelt de tv onmiddellijk uit en vraagt Hanna of ze van plan is naar school te gaan die dag. Hanna knikt en Ashley zegt tegen haar dat ze zich niet te veel zorgen moet maken om het nieuwsbericht. Hanna verontschuldigt zich voor de agent, maar Ashley verzekert haar dochter dat ze hem niet meer zal zien. thumb|leftTijdens het ontbijt bij de familie Montgomery, vertelt Ella aan Aria hoe geschrokken ze is van de enorme verandering die Hanna heeft thumbdoorgemaakt het afgelopen jaar. Op dat moment haast Byron zich de keuken in en vertelt hij Ella dat hij alweer tot laat moet werken. Aria weerkaatst haar moeders verwonderdheid en Byron reageert dat hij een hoop werk moet inhalen nu thumb|lefthij terug is van zijn sabatsjaar. Aria zegt - niet erg subtiel - dat hij zich misschien meer op zijn familie moet focussen, waarop Byron haar een discrete gezichtsuitdrukking geeft. Ella voelt de ongemakkelijkheid en vraagt Byron ernaar als Aria weg is. Hij zet dat het een tiener is, maar Ella lijkt het niet te geloven. Emily's gevoelens voor het nieuwe buurmeisje Maya worden groter sinds de twee meisjes meer tijd samen thumbdoorbrengen. Maya is overduidelijk aan het flirten met Emily, door te zeggen dat ze uit Maya's kopje wil drinken als Emily haar een drinken aanbiedt. Maya verontschuldigt zich voor het niet op komen dagen op de begrafenis van Alison, maar Emily begrijpt haar volkomen. Maya vindt het moeilijk om thumb|leftte wennen in het huis van Alison, omdat er steeds meer spullen van Alison opduiken. Ze geven elkaar een knuffel wanneer Pam aankomt, die Maya vrolijk begroet. Pam is wel terughoudend als Maya haar een knuffel geeft als groet. Pam nodigt Maya uit om bij Emily te slapen, omdat ze medelijden heeft dat Maya in het DiLaurentis' huis moet slapen zo kort nadat daar een lichaam gevonden is. Maya neemt het aanbod aan. Maya en Emily gaan naar Spencer, die buiten aan het oefenen is met veldhockey. Spencer wil graag thumbuniversiteitsaanvoerder worden. Ze ontmoet nu Maya, die een onhandige opmerking maakt over Alison; ze noemt haar het dode meisje (dead girl), maar biedt hiervoor haar excuses aan en gaat Spencer gaat door met oefenen. Emily en Maya nodigen Spencer uit om mee koffie te gaan drinken, maar ze is te druk met oefenen. thumb|leftOp school worstelt Aria met de wederzijdse aantrekking tot haar leraar Engels. Ze nadert Ezra in de gang en vraagt hem om zijn handtekening om uit de klas te kunnen worden overgeplaatst. Hij vraagt haar om even privé thumbte spreken in zijn lokaal en probeert haar ervan te overtuigen het niet te doen. Aria is echter heel zeker van haar zaak en geeft aan dat ze hem geen Meneer Fitz wil noemen als ze hem al kent als Ezra, en hij heeft niet veel keus dan het formulier te ondertekenen. thumb|leftOndertussen hangen Hanna en Mona samen rond en praten ze samen bij hun kluisjes, totdat Mona Sean - Hanna's vriend - aan ziet komen en Hannathumb zegt dat ze haar later zal zien. Bij Emily's kluisje probeert Ben haar te zoenen, misschien als bewijs voor haar interesse, en Emily probeert weg te komen terwijl zij naar Maya staart die aan het andere eind van de gang staat. Emily zegt tegen Ben dat Maya bij haar thuis slaapt en Ben lijkt hier geen moeite mee te hebben. thumb|leftDan wordt er een mededeling gedaan over de luidspreker van de school, thumbwaarin wordt gevraagd of Emily, Aria, Spencer en Hanna naar het kantoor van de directeur kunnen komen. De meiden zijn een beetje in paniek en een bespottende SMS van "A" versterkt dit thumb|leftgevoel. Op het kantoor ondervraagt Darren Wilden de meisjes over de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, waarbij hij hun nieuwe verklaringen overduidelijk heel skeptisch bekijkt. De meisjes beantwoorden de vragen unaniem, maar hij is zeker dat ze allemaal over hetzelfde liegen en hun verhalen ingestudeerd lijken. thumb|leftTijdens lunch zijn de meiden bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zal brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had, mensen thumbdie haar mogelijk pijn willen doen. Het lijkt dan ook bijna op aanwijzing dat Jenna de aula ingelopen komt met het onmiskenbare geluid van haar blindenstok. Aria nodigt Jenna uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Het is de ongemakkelijkste lunch ooit en Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. thumb|leftIn de flashback wordt getoond dat de meiden op een avond kleding aan het thumbpassen zijn, wanneer Alison opmerkt dat iemand hen aan het bespieden is - waarvan zij zeker is dat het Toby Cavanaugh is. Ze bedenkt onmiddellijk een plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien. Emily en Aria proberen er onderuit te komen, maar Ali was thumb|leftonvermurwbaar dat iemand die hen bespiedt, een lesje moet worden geleerd. Alison beveelt Spencer een aansteker aan te geven en steekt dethumb stinkbiom aan, waarna ze de deur van de garage opent en de stinkbom naar binnengooit. Het plan mislukt echter gigantisch - de garage vliegt in brand en Alison zag te laat dat er iemand - Jenna - binnen was in de garage. Door dit ongeluk is Jenna nu blind en Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby de schuld op zich heeft genomen. Alison heeft hem bedreigd met iets dat ze wist, maar dit was niet duidelijk voor Spencer. thumb|leftTerwijl de meiden zitten te lunchen gaan hun telefoons af. Jenna pakt de telefoon van Spencer en vraagt haar of ze het bericht nog gaat bekijken. Het bericht is natuurlijk van "A", om hen te laten weten dat ze weet van hun schuld. thumb|leftEen tijdje later gaat de bel voor de Engelse les en Mona slentert binnen en thumbvraagt of ze te laat is. Ze noemt hem per ongeluk "Mr. Fritz" in plaats van Mr. Fitz - waar iedereen openlijk om lacht. Meneer Fitz geeft de klas dan een opdracht die ze tijdens de les moeten uitvoeren. Vervolgens komt Aria binnen gerend en gooit ze het formulier met "overdracht afgewezen" erop op Ezra's bureau, en vermijdt oogcontact met hem voor zolang ze kan. Uiteindelijk kijken ze elkaar in de ogen en geeft ze hem een kleine glimlach. thumb|leftHanna is helemaal klaar met wachten. Sean is bij Hanna om huiswerk te maken, maar Hanna heeft andere dingen aan haar hoofd. Ze vult Sean's glas bij en begint hem te kussen, maar hij verzet zich zoveel mogelijk tegen haar acties. Gefrustreerd gaat Hanna weer zitten en vraagt ze hem of hij haar nog wel leuk vindt als meer dan een vriendin. Hij antwoordt dat dat wel zo is en kust haar. Hanna en Sean zitten op een dood punt wat betreft thumbseksualiteit in hun relatie, vanwege de geloofsovertuiging van Sean. Op dat moment komt Ashley binnen en begint met Sean te praten - ze vindt Sean duidelijk een leuke jongen voor haar dochter. Ook Darren komt binnen met eten: Hanna is geërgerd en Ashley vraagt subtiel aan Sean te vertrekken. thumb|leftTerwijl Spencer met haar vader bij een restaurant zit te wachten op Wren en Melissa, discussieert ze over welke lessen ze wil volgen. Haar vader is niet erg onder de indruk van het feit dat Spencer klassen wil volgen "voor thumbde lol". Aria is ook in het restaurant en Spencer gaat even met haar praten. Dan arriveren ook Melissa en Wren en moet thumb|leftSpencer weer terug naar haar familie. Ze bestelt een wodka-soda, maar Melissa zegt tegen de ober dat Spencer een grap maakt. Peter en Melissa bestellen hetzelfde drankje, maar Wren bestelt iets anders; hij bestelt een wodka-soda en laat Spencer heel discreet een slokje ervan drinken als Peter en Melissa niet kijken. thumb|leftLater die nacht liggen Maya en Emily samen in Emily's bed. Ze slapen thumbbehaaglijk samen totdat "A" een bericht stuurt naar Emily en haar vertelt dat ze op de hoogte is van de veelbelovende romantische relatie. thumb|leftDe volgende dag brengt Ben Emily en Maya naar school. Hij pest de meisjes met hun 'lesbische pyjamafeest', waarmee hij duidelijk zijn thumbonzekerheid over zijn relatie met Emily laat doorschemeren - en ook zijn onzekerheid over Emily's relatie met Maya. Maya wimpelt het af, maar Emily schaamt zich en is boos. Wanneer Maya uit de auto stapt, kust Emily Ben heftig, om hem en zichzelf te overtuigen. Maar wanneer Ben's vrienden op de auto beginnen te slaan en Ben prijzen voor zijn mannelijkheid, zucht Emily en verlaat ze de auto. Hanna is er precies op tijd om Emily te steunen en maakt verwaande opmerkingen naar de vrienden van Ben zodat ze weggaan. Ze begeleidt haar vriendin de school in. thumb|leftLater, bij het theater van Rosewood (Rosewood Movie Theater), staat Aria thumbbuiten te wachten voor de show van "It Happened One Night". Op dat moment komt de casual geklede Ezra naar haar toe gelopen en zegt haar naam op een vriendelijke manier. Ze lacht naar hem voordat Ella precies op tijd naar hen toe komt gelopen om "Mr. Fitz" te thumb|leftontmoeten - de nieuwe leraar Engels van Aria. Ze komen erachter dat Ezra naar dezelfde show gaat als Aria en haar moeder. Ezra noemt het een van zijn favorieten, en Ella vertelt dat het ook een van de favorieten van Aria is. Onbewust vertelt ze Ezra dat Aria een hoop heeft verteld over hem - alleen niet het deel dat hij zo jong is en zo schattig... Binnen in het theater nodigt Ella Ezra uit om bij hen te komen zitten. Hij kijkt onthutst, maar accepteert het aanbod en gaat dichtbij Aria zitten. thumb|leftEmily denkt dat er iets mis is met haar. Thuis probeert ze haar moeder te vertellen over haar gevoelens en het twijfelen over haar geaardheid, maar haar moeder begrijpt haar compleet verkeerd. Ze schrijft Emily's onzekerheid toe aan de dood van Alison. Ze raadt Emily aan om samen met haar vriendinnen iets te doen om de dood van Alison op een goede manier te verwerken en op die manier beter in staat te zijn om het af te sluiten. thumb|leftWren flirt met Spencer. Die avond ligt Spencer op bed te studeren voor haar toets van Latijn, als Wren haar flirtend aanbiedt nog een massage te thumbgeven. Spencer wijst dit af en ze praten over persoonlijke dingen, waarna ze elkaar gaan zoenen. Op dat moment komt Melissa langs de kamerdeur van Spencer gelopen en ziet ze de kus via de spiegel. De volgende dag wordt Spencer wakker en ziet ze door haar slaapkamerraam dat Wren zijn spullen uit de schuur aan het verhuizen is. Het is duidelijk dat de verloving beëindigd is. thumb|leftLater lopen Mona en Hanna het winkelcentrum uit met heel veel tassen. De twee zijn aan het praten over de dag als zij Darren plotseling zien staan op thumbde parkeerplaats. Mona verzekert Hanna dat hij daar niet voor haar staat, aangezien ze alles betaald heeft. Hanna stemt hier mee in en loopt naar Darren om hem te vertellen afstand te nemen, dat ze zal boeten voor het feit dat ze de zonnebril niet betaald heeft als hij haar moeder met rust laat. Darren zegt dat hij Hanna voor andere redenen dan diefstal volgt; hij geeft toe dat hij haar stalkt omdat hij denkt dat zij verbergt wie Alison DiLaurentis heeft vermoord. Hanna is sprakeloos en haatdragend. thumb|leftEen tijd later begint het te regenen in Rosewood en loopt Aria drijfnat naarthumb huis met een koffie in haar hand. Ze wordt ingehaald door Ezra in zijn auto. Ze maken oogcontact en in eerste instantie rijdt hij haar voorbij, maar dan mindert hij vaart en opent hij de deur - hij nodigt haar zonder woorden uit om haar naar huis te brengen. Een moment later beginnen ze gepassioneerd te zoenen in de auto. thumb|leftEmily zit in het restaurant. Ze kijkt naar de armband en krijgt een flashback thumbnaar de nasleep van 'The Jenna Thing', toen Alison de vriendinnen de armbanden met hun naam erop gaf. Alison gaf deze armbandjes in hetzelfde restaurant als Emily nu zit. Ze vroeg veelbetekenend of ze die van Emily moest vastknopen voor haar. thumb|leftAria komt glimlachend thuis. Ze loopt voorbij haar vader die alleen zit in de woonkamer, en hij begint tegen haar dat Ella duidelijk door heeft dat er ietsthumb is. Hij vraagt haar om nog altijd zijn affaire geheim te houden, waarbij hij vertelt dat hij die vrouw nog steeds ziet omdat ze ook op Hollis College werkt. Hij maakt excuses thumb|leftvoor zijn affaire en dan komt Ella binnen gelopen met Mike en tassen met Chinees. Aria gaat naar boven om om te kleden, en ziet haar familie heel gezellig en gelukkig bij elkaar zitten voordat ze naar boven loopt. Dan krijgt ze een SMS van "A", die haar waarschuwt dat haar geheime relatie met Ezra misschien niet zo lang meer een geheim zal zijn. thumb|leftNa de regen gaat Spencer hardlopen, waarschijnlijk om haar thumbfamilieproblemen te vergeten. Ze ziet Jenna Marshall op een bankje zitten, terwijl ze een SMS verstuurt met een blindentelefoon. Spencer stopt, Jenna draait haar hoofd in de richting van Spencer - bijna alsof ze Spencer kan zien. Is Jenna "A"? Kanttekeningen *Opvallend is dat de berichten van "A" in deze episode niet ondertekend worden met "''-A''", maar met "''--A''", dus met twee streepjes in plaats van één streepje zoals in de vorige aflevering. *Jenna loopt met een blindenstok het restaurant binnen aan het begin van de aflevering, maar ze loopt niet zoals je met een blindenstok moet lopen - het uiteinde van de stok beweegt mee met haar stappen, de stok wordt dus niet echt gebruikt om te vinden waar ze heen moet lopen. Berichten van A Een overzicht van de berichten van A tijdens deze aflevering: Titel *'The Jenna Thing' verwijst naar wat er gebeurde met Jenna. In deze aflevering leren we wat er met Jenna is gebeurd en hoe dat het gekomen is dat zij blind is: de liars zijn hier gedeeltelijk verantwoordelijk voor. Cast Muziek *Crazy van Katie Herzig (als de meisjes aan het eten zijn na de begrafenis) *What I Like van Jackie James ''(als Spencer aan het veldhockeyen is)'' *Falling for the First Time van Jules Larson ''(tijdens de montage van meerdere personages)'' *Avalanche van Josephine *Jack and Jill van Katie Herzig ''(Hanna en Sean maken huiswerk)'' *After All van Ben Rector (Als Spencer's vader Spencer negeert) *Remember van Kari Kimmel (als Spencer dineert met haar vader, Melissa en Wren) *2012 van Evolve ''(Ben brengt Emily en Maya naar school)'' *Fresh Pair Of Eyes van Brooke Waggoner ''(Ezra haalt Aria op in de trein)'' *Supabeat van Sweet 17 (Spencer ziet Jenna, die ze aan het SMS'en is) Quotes Mona: If I saw you strutting around in that dress and kicking around in those heels, I would totally do you. Maya: '''I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip. '''Jenna: '''You can say 'blind' Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word. Spencer: How weird was that lunch? '''Aria: On a scale of 1-10, I would say 11. Emily: If a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot. Maya: Is that a drinking game? '''Spencer: '''It should be. Spencer: Telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't gonna make Jenna see again. It will just ruin our lives. '''Byron: '''Look, Aria, I don't like to lie, but sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. Bronnen *Alle liedjes zijn bij de titel doorgelinkt naar YouTube. *De informatie is gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op de Engelse Pretty Little Liars wiki pagina.